Fidelis
Fidelis is the last remaining Topaz Dragon and the first of Deltora's dragons that Lief awakens. History Doran recorded a brief meeting with Fidelis in Secrets of Deltora. He told Doran that he had not seen another topaz dragon since the last full moon and feared that he was the last of his kind. Some time after this, Doran convinced Fidelis to hide away and sleep until the king of Deltora woke him. He also made him promise not to enter another dragon's territory if he was the first to wake. ''Cavern of The Fear While pursuing Jasmine and Glock through the Os-Mine Hills, Lief and Barda stumbled accross Fidelis by accident. Since Lief did not have the real Belt of Deltora on him, Fidelis remained asleep as they headed into the underground sea. As Lief passes by his head, Fidelis opens one eye, briefly mesmerizing him before closing it again. ''Dragon's Nest Fidelis is not seen again until Dragon's Nest, in which Lief, Barda, and Jasmine set out to awaken the seven dragons of Deltora. Since Lief and Barda already know where Fidelis is, the group sets out for the Os-Mine Hills first. They are confronted by a group of Granous en route, and Lief attempts to summon the topaz dragon in desperation. He succeeds, and Fidelis takes the opportunity to feed on the Granous. He returns to Lief's group shortly afterward. When Lief tells him about the Four Sisters, the topaz dragon agrees to help destroy the threat once it has eaten and recovered its strength. However, when Lief mentions that the Sister of the East, the only one they know the location of, is in Dragon's Nest, Fidelis abruptly changes his mind. The dragon tells Lief that he is not concerned for ruby territory, and even if he was it would break the promise Fidelis made to Doran if he entered another dragon's land. The topaz dragon proceeds to explain how the Ak-Baba slaughtered the dragons until only one was left in each tribe, and Doran convinced them to sleep and not to encroach on the other dragons' territories. Fidelis then tells Lief that if the ruby dragon refuses to help or they cannot find it, he will not help them, but if the ruby dragon is dead, he may. Fidelis is not seen in the book again, but it is mentioned that Rolf sees and is frightened by him. The guards accompanying Lief, Barda, and Jasmine are concerned about the sounds of the dragon feeding on more Granous, but Barda convinces them that the noises are coming from wolves. ''The Sister of the South'' Having regained his strength, Fidelis sensed that the Sister of the South was in Del and began attacking the palace. He was hindered by the people of the, who rose to defend their home. Nonetheless, he was able to save Lief from the Dog and Bird faced monster, only to be driven off when Gla-Thon shot him with an arrow. Lief summoned Fidelis when he learned where the Sister is located, and the dragon carved a pit into the foundation of the palace to reach it. Again the townspeople attack, and he is injured by Lindal of Broom before Barda calmed the crowds. The two faced monster reappears, and, being in close proximity to the Sister, it was able to withstand the dragon's attacks and inflict serious damage. However, Nevets and Steven killed the beast, allowing Fidelis to destroy the Sister. Later, when Lief, Barda, and Jasmine learn of the Grey Tide, he offered to fly them to the Plains of Hira. He partook in the battle against the Ak-Baba, and destroyed the Grey Tide along with the other dragons after Lief called them. Afterwards, he returned to Del to drop off the companions before returning to the Os-Mine Hills. He appeared with the rest of the dragons to celebrate Lief and Jasmine's wedding. Physical appearance Fidelis, like all topaz dragons, has golden-yellow scales and a pale underside that changes color to blend in with the skies during flight. He has white claws and teeth, a black, forked tongue, and hypnotic, golden eyes. Personality Fidelis is as his name suggests, very faithful to Leif and his friends. He doesn't like the city and Gla-thon and prefers the Os-Mine hills. Abilities Quotes "I am with you, king of Deltora. We are seperated only by a little earth and stone, and that will soon be gone." "Hundreds of people and soldiers are running up the hill—enemies with clubs and swords. I will kill them all." Trivia * Fidelis' name means "faithful" in Latin. Category:Dragons Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males